The Start of Something New
by MissDefiant
Summary: Random one-shots/drabbles. Humor. Friendship. Family. Romance? Hurt/Comfort? Angst? AU!T for language. Definite Nalu. Gale. Gruvia. Maybe some Jerza CH3 Happy's Nightmare-'Happy stared wide-eyed at Lucy with a tear stricken face. He launched himself at her again and clung to her neck. Happy whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "I l-love you-u too Lushy."-
1. Chapter 1

**My apologies.**

 **CHAPTER 1 CURRENTLY UNDER RE-WRITE**

 **PROCEED ONWARDS**

 **Chapters 2+ are available**

 **MissDefiant :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! Not so many follows but that's okay! I still love all you beautiful people! Quite a few views though so that means you're atleast reading it right? Anyways…**

 **This is a short Gale drabble? AU! Gajeel is a mechanic with his own shop and he lives with the beautiful dancer Levy McGarden. This song (which I do not own) was stuck in my head. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Forgot to mention last chapter but I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **XxXxX**

Gajeel sighed as he ran a hand through his black mane. It's been quite a long day for the mechanic and he just wanted to go home and see his little blunette. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he thought of the feisty petite bookworm, which he can proudly call his girlfriend. He pulled up to their shared condo and parked his blacked out dodge charger.

As he made his way to the door he could hear music coming from inside. It wasn't unusual for his girlfriend to have the music playing rather loudly considering she had such a passion for dance however, what was unusual was the song that was currently playing. It definitely wasn't her typical ballet music. Curious the man opened the door quietly and shut it without a sound. He made his way down the hallway to the extra room she uses as her studio. Peeking in through the cracked open door he spotted his short girlfriend wearing nothing but a sports bar and some spandex booty shorts. His smile widened at the scene. Sweat clearly rolling down her back, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail as she sang along and danced to the music.

 _"Now watch me whip  
Watch me nae nae_

 _Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae_

 _Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _Do the stanky leg_

 _Do the stanky leg_

 _Do the-"_

"Gihihihihi"

He couldn't contain the laughter as he made his presence known. His girlfriend was cute and sinfully sexy at the same time. Startling the dancer, he pushed the door fully open.

"Gaaaaaah!" She yelped as tripped over her own feet, shocked to see her boyfriend leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed and an amused expression on his face.

"Gajeel!" She shouted as she walked over to the music player and turned off the song. She spun around to face him, cheeks red from anger or embarrassment he didn't know. Probably both. She eyed him as menacingly as she could with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"How many times have I told you not to come in while I'm dancing?!"

"Gihi." He stepped forward to close the distance between them.

"I'm sorry Shrimp but usually you don't dance to this kind of music. I was…intrigued." A crooked smile over took his features as he leaned in to her face. "Those were some pretty sexy moves, shortie." He whispered in her ear as he placed his hands on her hips, effectively making hers wrap around his neck. "Got any more you can show me?" He said huskily as leaned down and playfully nibbled the side of her ear.

 **XxXxX**

 **AN: These are all completely random ideas, some could probably expand to a multi-chap fic. I don't know. Love it? Hate it? Feelin like maybe the next will have some angst. Not sure never really wrote anything angsty before.**

 **Review response:**

 **Isabell784: Hello my dear friend! It has been awhile! I appreciate your reviews! (And I'll respond to the other ones when I update the next chapter…Gihi) They always make so joyous? Jovial? Lets just go with happy! :D I'm glad you liked it I'm wasn't sure where I was going with it at the start but then I was like fluff? Fluff. I'll try updating my main story soon. Like. I know where I want to take the story buuuut I can't seem to find the right words to make it flow. It's quite frustrating actually but I plan on getting it out soon…hopefully… :D**

 **Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more random one-shots! Adios! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy's Nightmare Part 1**

 **Minna! I wanted a Happy/Lucy moment so here it is. I don't own Fairy Tail. I would categorize this under family maybe? Friendship? Eh. Anyways… Fairy Tail Universe. After the Grand Magic Games. Just a reminder, I don't have a beta or anything like that and I try my best to not misspell things but I am only human so I apologize in advance. Enjoy!**

"talking"

 _'thoughts'_

 **XxXxX**

In a small one bedroom apartment located on Strawberry Street, a young celestial mage was sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately for the young mage the blazing morning sun had different plans. The sun shone through her curtains landing perfectly on her face. Lucy Heartfilia grumbled, tossing over to lay on her other side trying to hold on to the last remnants of sleep. As she was attempting to get comfortable she felt something furry brush across her shoulder. She shot straight up in her bed becoming fully awake to realize that the something furry was a small blue exceed curled up on her pillow. Realizing that it was just Happy she began to calm down. This wasn't the first time the little blue fur ball had snuck into her bed. What struck her as odd though was the fact that he was alone. It appeared as though the pink haired dragon slayer was nowhere in sight.

Deciding he was just too cute to wake up she let him be. She glanced at the time, 7:42am. Feeling exhausted but knowing she wasn't going to fall back asleep, she began to get up to start her day. Before she left the room however, she heard what sounded like a whimper. Turning around she saw Happy still curled up on the pillow, but he seemed as though he was slightly shaking. Concerned, Lucy walked back and sat down on her bed. She reached over and began to pet him.

Feeling the warmth of someone's hand, Happy, (half-asleep) started to nuzzle his head into the hand. He began to purr. Lucy giggled lightly. It was moments like these that she loved having with Happy (when the said cat wasn't annoying and teasing her endlessly.) Still, she was puzzled on why the little guy was whimpering in his sleep not to mention as to why he was there in the first place _._ Lost in her thoughts she unconsciously stopped petting the azure exceed.

Realizing that the hand had stopped, Happy looked up to find a worried Lucy. Everything had slowly started to come back to him. The nightmares, arguing with Natsu, sneaking in to Lucy's house and curling up beside her. It had been weeks since the Grand Magic Games but Happy suffered from watching not only his teammate, but his mother-like figure die right before his very eyes. Remembering the nightmare again Happy started tearing up and wailed. Jumping from his spot on the bed he tackled Lucy into a hug.

Surprised, Lucy hugged the little guy back and began to soothingly pet him and whisper calming words to get him to stop crying. As he started to calm down Lucy looked down still holding the shaking cat and asked, "Happy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Happy nuzzled into her chest and sniffled, "L-lushy…y-y-your not gonna l-leave are you?"

Shocked, Lucy continuously stroked his fur and did her best to assure him, "Of course not Happy. Why would you ever think I would leave?"

Happy looked up with tears still in his eyes and snot coming out of his nose, "B-because future L-lushy left…well sh-he d-d-died a-and…a-and I… I don't know w-what I-.."

Lucy cut him off by pulling him into another hug. The tears continued flowing as Lucy once again tried to calm him. As he sobbed she recalled the events herself. She had been completely caught off guard when future Rogue had seriously tried to kill her. She was frozen in place as she watched how Natsu tried to reach out and stop it. Then she watched as her future self jumped in between her and the fatal blow. It all happened so fast, yet slow at the same time. It was a lot to take in to watch yourself die in front of your very own eyes. She had her own nightmares about the event but constantly reminded herself that she was very much alive and the future had been changed.

The past couple nights have been the first in a long time that she was able to get a full nights rest. Well, alone that is. After the event Natsu and Happy had made a habit of sneaking into her bed. Not that they hadn't before it just seemed that they did it more often now. Each morning when she awoke with them in her bed she had to remind herself that even as dense and childish as Natsu seems to be he is still a young man and them sharing a bed and not being in an intimate relationship was not how she was raised. So every time he wound up in her bed she would give him the infamous Lucy-kick.

In all honesty, she loved waking up to him and Happy and if she could she would for the rest of her days. Lucy wasn't an idiot she knew she had fallen for her idiotic best friend a long time ago. She didn't know when it happened or how it came to be but she had. Although she knew what she felt for him she wasn't going to risk losing her closest friend and savior over unrequited feelings. Over the past weeks she had a hard time trying to keep her feelings bottled up and it wasn't helping when she awoke comfortably in his arms. With that in mind it still raises the question in her head. _'Where the hell is Natsu?'_

Happy was once again beginning to calm down. Lucy didn't want to upset him anymore but she had to know what was going on. Although, first and foremost she needed to reassure him and hopefully help stop his nightmares. She looked down at Happy as she scratched him behind his ear.

"Ne, Happy," Lucy smiled softly as she said, "I need you to understand that I would never willingly leave you, the guild, or even Earthland if I have a say in it. So help me Mavis, I will fight with all I have to make sure that what happened will never have to happen again." She paused as she watched his eyes go big again but before he could respond Lucy continued, "Happy, the future that my other self had, has been changed. Natsu promised to protect the future and he has. You have to believe that Happy. Believe in me. Believe in Natsu. But I want you to know Happy, as much as you and I bicker, you know that I love you don't you? So please, don't cry because I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon. We have so many more adventures to go on." She leaned down as she kissed him gently on the head.

Happy stared wide-eyed at Lucy with a tear stricken face. He launched himself at her again and clung to her neck. Happy whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "I l-love you-u too Lushy." Happy pulled away and wiped his tears. He smiled up at Lucy.

Lucy's chest felt so warm. She smiled at Happy with adoration in her eyes. It was the first time that Happy and herself had such an open heart to heart conversation.

Trying to lighten up the mood, Lucy asked, "Happy, are you hungry?"

Immediately Happy's smile spread into such a big grin you wouldn't have known he was upset to begin with.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said.

"Hmm, how about we go get some breakfast then?" Lucy asked as she picked him up and began to make her way to the kitchen. He nodded in response.

Lucy set him down at the table as she made her way to the cabinets. She didn't really feel like cooking and making a mess so she pulled out a bowl and a box of cereal. She made her way to the fridge grabbed the milk and fish for Happy before settling down at the table.

As they were eating Lucy's mind was swirling with questions.

"Ne, Happy, I'm assuming you snuck in and crawled in my bed because of a nightmare right?" Lucy asked.

Happy looked up at Lucy then down and continued to munch on his fish. He nodded and said, "Aye, Natsu and I have been having nightmares so when we wake up we end up sneaking into your bed and falling back asleep." Happy's eyed widened when he realized what he said to Lucy. He looked up in panic but it was too late. She heard everything he just said. He wasn't supposed to tell her about Natsu having nightmares.

Lucy stared at Happy mouth a gaped. She figured they were just being clingy lately and by deductive reasoning figured Happy was having a bad dream last night. But, for both of them to be having nightmares this whole time and neither of them telling her kind of hurt. Maybe she could've helped them instead of them trying to deal with it on their own.

Happy watched Lucy as realization crossed her eyes then he saw hurt. He waited for her to say something. Finally after a few minutes had passed.

"Happy, why didn't you or Natsu say anything before?" Lucy asked sadly. After all they were suffering because of her.

"We didn't want to worry you Lushy. I wasn't supposed to tell you. Well, at least not about Natsu. I wanted to tell you before but Natsu figured it would be best not to." Happy said looking down.

"Happy," Lucy asked concerned, "Where is Natsu?"

Happy looked up at Lucy and figured that since he already told her about the nightmares might as well tell her about the little disagreement they had. He sighed, "Last night after I woke up from another nightmare. Natsu and I got into somewhat of an argument." He paused trying to not get worked up over it again.

 ** _Flashback_**

Happy woke up again crying. He flew over to Natsu who seemed to having his own battle at the moment.

"No….Noooo…Lu-cy…." Natsu mumbled. Sweating and thrashing around on his hammock.

Happy landed on him trying to wake him up.

"Natsu…Natsu… **NATSU**!" Happy yelled as he hit him with his paw.

Natsu jolted awake with a start. His eyes opened trying to take in his surroundings. Realizing that he was home with Happy above him he sighed in relief as he brought a hand down his face still shaken from yet another nightmare.

"Ne, Natsu," Happy whispered, "I want to go see Lushy."

Natsu sighed again as he looked at Happy. "Happy, not tonight. Lucy has made it clear she doesn't want us in her bed."

Happy puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms a bit angered that first of all they were keeping their nightmares a secret from Lucy and second that Natsu gave up so easily. This wasn't like him. Happy looked down at him as he hovered above him.

"I'm sure if we told her she would understand." Happy said trying to sway the dragon slayer.

"No Happy, its best if she doesn't know." Natsu shook his head as he replied.

Happy huffed, "But Lushy wouldn't mind and she would probably—"

"Enough Happy!" Natsu snapped as he cut him off, "How many times are we going to have this conversation." Natsu said as he sighed dejectedly. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He lied back down.

Happy's eyes widened. It's true they have had this talk multiple times but this is the first time Natsu has ever snapped at him. Fresh tears welled up in the corner of Happy's eyes.

"Fine. Stay here. I'm going to Lushy's." Happy muttered as he wiped his eyes and made his way to the door.

"Please Happy…I'm…I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to yell. You don't have to go" Natsu apologized quietly before Happy opened the door to leave.

Happy shook his head. He hated seeing the man he looked up to as his father so distraught and conflicted.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Natsu." Happy said as he left to go sneak into Lucy's apartment

 ** _End Flashback_**

Happy kept it vague when he retold last night's event to her because he knew ultimately that Natsu is the one who needs to talk to Lucy. The other discussions Natsu and him had they had talked about much more than the nightmares. Natsu was keeping more than his fears of her dying bottled up but Happy was in no place to tell Lucy. He just hoped both mages would figure out something soon.

Lucy listened to Happy's recollection of the previous night. She knew Happy wasn't telling her everything but that didn't really matter. What did matter however, was the fact that Natsu, her teammate, her best friend and the man she has been hopelessly in love with has been hiding pain from her _. 'Does he not trust me? Does he think I'll push him away or look at him differently? Does he think I would pity him?'_ Lucy thought. Questions on why he would keep it from her kept spinning around in her head. The looks he would give her briefly after she would kick him out and the bags under his eyes were starting to make more sense. He had told her he had been busy training and that she worries too much. She let it go and believed him even though something always felt a bit off. Now she was beginning to understand.

 **XxxXx**

 **AN Possible two shot? I don't know. My one shots really don't make any sense. I think future Lucy's death would've impacted Natsu and Happy more than they showed. I love Happy and Lucy bonding moments like seriously and watching the show and reading the Manga when Happy isn't with Natsu he's usually with Lucy and I love watching their dynamic.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Thanks for reading! I love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely readers! :) This was inspired by a picture my friend sent me. It was from tumblr I think? Takes place in the Fairy Tail Universe Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale are all official couples in this one. I don't own Fairy Tail. I would say this one is more on the humorous side. I know I said I was going to do angst, which I have, but I haven't posted it yet. Unsure about the ending…Anyways on with the show!**

 **XxXx**

It was a nice day in the city of Magnolia. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the world wasn't in dire need of saving for once. Everything was how it should be. However, inside the normally rambunctious guild of Fairy Tail, it was unusually quiet. Mira was wiping down the bar while Lisanna was cleaning glasses, Erza was sitting at a table thoroughly enjoying her strawberry cake, Macao and Wakaba were reminiscing about their glory days, and Levy and Lucy sat a table gushing about the newest book they read.

It was…peaceful.

More than likely it was due to the fact that two of Fairy Tail's very own dragon slayers were sitting together in the back of the guild. Talking. Not fighting. It was an odd sight to see.

"Seriously, they are ignoring us over a damn book!" Natsu huffed out, clearly irritated at the fact that his mate wasn't spending time with him.

"Tch. Calm down Salamander. You should be grateful that they are just talking about a book instead of reading one. Last time I interrupted Shrimp and took her book…" Gajeel visibly shivered recalling the little blunette on a rampage.

"Yeah," Natsu sighed. "I guess you're right."

They both turned to look over at their respective mate, eavesdropping on the conversation.

 _"Oh my Mavis! The kiss scene between Jackson and Lydia was so perfect!" Levy squealed._

 _"That was my favorite part! Their kiss was so beautiful after that fight." Lucy sighed dreamily._

"Stupid lovey-dovey romance bullshit." Gajeel muttered.

"Kissing is such a dumb word." Natsu stated.

"Eh?" Gajeel turned to look at the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Kissing. It's a dumb word." Natsu repeated.

"Oh? Then what would you call it?" Gajeel retorted.

"Hmm…Somethin' cooler like…Face battle!"

"Face battle, huh?" Gajeel questioned as he thought about it being a competition.

"Yeah! Like 'Face battle me in the rain!' sounds way cooler than 'kiss me on the sidewalk' or some other dumb girly shit." Natsu said proud of his logic.

"I bet I'm better at face battling with Shrimp than you and bunny-girl." Gajeel stated nonchalantly.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed as he shot up out of his chair. "Those bolts you eat are clearly getting to your brain, metal head!"

"Oi! You wanna go matchstick?!" Gajeel yelled as he got up as well, slamming both hands on the top of the table.

"LUUUUUCY! FACE BATTLE ME!" Natsu shouted at he ran over to the now confused blonde. He pulled her up from her seat, placed one hand around her waist the other behind her head, and brought her into a passionate kiss.

"OI! SHRIMP! LETS HAVE OUR OWN FACE BATTLE!" Gajeel hollered. The little bookworm cocked her head to the side not understanding what has gotten into the dragon slayers. Gajeel lifted her up and placed her on the table, he put one arm on each side of her, effectively caging her in, as he leaned down to capture her mouth.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray questioned as he walked through the guild doors and looked at the scene in front of him.

"GRAY SAMA!" Juvia shrieked as she spotted the ice mage. "Face battle with Juvia!"

"Ehhhhh?!" Gray's eyes widened as Juvia threw her arms around him and tackled him to the floor. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

"Ah, young love. I can't wait til they start making beautiful babies!" Mira squealed as she had hearts in her eyes.

 **XxXx**

 **A/N: Face battle commence! Lol. I don't know why I felt compelled to write this. Oh well :) Love it? Hate it? Thanks for reading!**

 **If you have any suggestions let me know? I don't do lemons? Why is it a fruit?**

 **Gruviaislife: Eeeep! :D Thank you for the review! I adore Gruvia! I have a partial one shot for them that needs to be finished…heehee…But seriously thank you! I really wish there were more moments with Happy even though he's like part of the anime all the time.**

 **Starmadien2892: Thanks for the review! I love Happy so much! I shall try to do a second half. I'll go back and title it as a part 1 then post the part 2 later. I'm kinda bummed they didn't go deeper into what they were probably feeling. If you read the manga then with the recent events I kinda want Lucy to break and give someone an earful. Gihi. Gale 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I said I was going to do something angsty and here it is. SPOILER? My take on END. Not a happy story although I wouldn't say it's a trigger warning? Not sure how I feel about the ending of it but ehh, ya'll can let me know whatcha think about it. I do not own Fairy Tail…Enjoy?**

 **XxXx**

Silence.

It was eerily quiet.

She let out a ragged breath as she laid on her back in the middle of the ruble.

Every inch of her body ached.

Her eyes were closed as she was left to her own dark thoughts.

She had given everything she had along with her nakama, but it wasn't good enough. She wasn't strong enough. Her jaw clenched at the thought of her failure.

As she laid there she heard a quiet grunt, followed by heavy footsteps.

Her eyes snapped opened as she looked up into the stormy grey sky. Surely no one was able to get up after that last blast.

A chuckle sounded through the clearing.

It was dark and twisted but she knew that voice anywhere. It was _him._

The corner of her lip twitched. She should've known better. Nothing has ever stopped him before despite how many times he got knocked down.

Flashbacks of their time spent together flew through her mind and in that moment she knew what she had to do. With the little strength she had left, she barely managed to pull herself up. She winced as she felt the shots of pain going through her body. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. Only stopping _him_ did. She had to do something for her nakama, for Fairy Tail, for the man that he _used_ to be. Even with all the odds stacked against her, she had to try one last time. She wouldn't give up on him—no, she **couldn't** give up on him because not once did he ever give up on her.

As she stood up she clutched her right arm and stumbled forward; coming face to face with none other than the demon himself. His hands—no, claws were covered in dried blood, his arms were covered in red scales disappearing behind the little fabric he still wore, dark horns shown through his hair, and wings like that of his dragon father adorned his back.

"Natsu…" She mumbled out loud, saying his name barely above a whisper. She could already feel the tears in her eyes beginning to take form. How did it come to this?

Golden eyes surrounded by scales, that were once a beautiful onyx, connected to brown and a twisted smile over took his face.

"Out of all people to survive" He shook his head as he let out another dark chuckle. "How am I not surprised it was you."

Her body shook with fear but she needed to try to get through to him.

"Natsu, listen to me—"

"Natsu is **gone**!" He growled out angrily.

Fire burned around him as he began to close the distance between them. Instead of taking a step back she moved forward and into the firey circle. He grabbed her by the neck, claws almost sinking into her pale skin as he lifted her into the air.

"It's amusing, human emotions. I can see it in your eyes. Determination. Hope _. Love."_ He sneered, "Tch. Pathetic."

He threw her towards the nearest building. Crashing into the stone wall she let out a painful cry as she slid down and crumpled to the ground.

"It's a shame really." He said as he walked over to her, bending down to look in her face. "The person you once knew was quite fond of you, you know? You were something… _precious_ to him."

He grabbed the bottom of her chin forcefully with one hand and twirled a strand of her golden hair with the other.

He dragged a pointed claw at the base of her neck.

"He may have had a special place for you, but to me you are nothing. Any last words, Lu-cy?" He asked smirking at the sight of her bloody and broken posture.

She grabbed his hand that was dangerously close to slitting her throat. She held on to it as she looked him dead in the eye.

"Natsu, I know you're still in there somewhere." She began.

His eyes flashed with rage but before he could even react she continued.

"I love you. More than you will ever know. Thank you for all of our adventures together...I…I forgive you." She said, voice thick with emotion. Tears were streaming down her face as she whispered something that he didn't catch and quickly reached up to gently kissed him.

It all happened so fast the demon was left speechless as a powerful bright golden light engulfed the two of them.

Seconds, minutes, hours had passed. He wasn't sure. When the light has dispersed Natsu stood up taking in his surroundings. The sights. The smell. Bodies of his nakama, of his family were battered and broken laying lifeless on the ground. He couldn't tell if they were dead or rendered unconscious. The smell of blood overwhelmed his senses as he took in the aftermath of the battle. He remembered _everything_. The screams, the pleas, the tearing of flesh…Igneel. Happy. Erza. Gray. Wendy…Lucy.

He looked around in panic as he searched for the blonde knowing she was just with him. He glanced down and did a double take as something blue caught his eye. Tears began to fall at a rapid pace as he fell to the ground, landing roughly on his knees. He picked up the little blue piece of fabric. A ribbon. _Her_ ribbon. It was all that was left. Realization dawned on him. She sacrificed herself for his sake. Lucy _, his_ Lucy, his partner, his best friend, and the woman he harbored feelings for was gone and it was all his fault.

He tilted his head up to the sky and let out an anguish cry of her name. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He pounded his fists on the ground in anger. They were supposed to go on more adventures together. He would tease her and break in to her apartment. He would eventually confess everything he felt and they would grow old together and start a family. She was supposed to be by his side, always, where she belonged. He was supposed to protect her. But he failed. He felt so weak.

She saved him but what was a life worth living without her? He released all the magic he had left inside of him before collapsing on the ground. Hoping, praying, that when he got up she would be there and she would smile at him and call him an idiot. She would reassure him that everything would be okay. He knew it was pointless to wish for such things. She was gone and he was alone.

 **XxXx**

 **AN: Well. I don't know where this came from. Is Lucy dead? I don't know. Possibly I leave that up to you unless I make a second half cause she could've totally like I don't know went to a different dimension and is trapped with END. 0.o I should get some sleep. HA! First time writing anything angsty. I should stick with happier things huh? Lol**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Nerdcandy: You are the 4** **th** **person to say make into a two shot….soooooo, I shall. I will be working on that as well as a Gruvia one shot. Don't know when it will be out though so no promises. Thank you for reviewing! :)**

 **Love it? Hate it? Thanks for reading you lovely people! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Name changed: DragonPrincess8195 to MissDefiant**

 **Pairing: Gale/Gajevy – AU**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **XxXxX**

Gajeel grumbled as he tossed around to lay on his other side. He opened his eyes to glare at a certain bookworm who was keeping him up. Typically it was rather easy for him to fall asleep, especially when he had his little blunette cuddled up to his side. However, tonight she wasn't being all snuggly.

She was sitting up with her laptop on her lap and a huge book opened to her right, the light from the wall lamp effectively shining just over head of her work. Her hair was pulled up in to a half-assed bun with blue strands of hair sticking out everywhere. She wore her cute red glasses and one of his t-shirts, that was obviously too big for her petite body. She bit her lip as she continuously glanced back and forth from her book to her laptop screen, clearly contemplating on what to do next.

Usually he would find this site to be rather adorable, hell he would even say sexy since he knew what was underneath his shirt she had on. But it was almost three in the morning and he had to be up by seven thirty to get ready for work. Gajeel. Was. Not. Amused.

He continued to glare her, hoping that she would feel his eyes on her and capture her attention. That, of course, didn't happen. He should've known better. Whenever Levy was doing work, specifically reading, she tuned out the rest of the world. Gajeel was pretty sure that he could blast his hardcore metal music right now and it wouldn't phase her. He sighed as he ran his hard through his dark locks.

"Lev…" He grumbled out as he propped up his head on his elbow.

She continued to type furiously away on her laptop.

"Levy." He said, this time a bit louder.

Once again he was ignored. He knew what he was going to have to do.

"Oi! Shrimp!" He snapped.

Levy's head twisted to the side with a scowl developing on her face. He knew it always irked her to call her by his little nicknames, but it did the trick.

"I've been tryin' to get your attention." Gajeel stated.

"I'm sorry, just got caught up. What did you need?" Levy asked, her features softening as she looked at her exhausted boyfriend.

"Just wonderin' when you were goin' to be finished and lay down for bed." He said as he let out a yawn.

Levy looked down at her work and began to shuffle through the pages, "I'm almost done—"

"Levy."

"—just have a few more—"

"Levy."

"—I could go into the living room—"

Gajeel sat up and grasped her face with his hands, turning it so she could look directly at him. He leaned in and cut off her ramble with a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away but still kept his hands on her face, gently caressing her cheeks. She placed her hands on top of his as she leaned up and kissed him back.

"I'll finish tomorrow." She said with a small smile as she pulled away.

Gajeel laid back down on his side, facing her, as he watched his girlfriend put her books and papers on the night stand. She took off her glasses and let her hair down before crawling back in to bed. She reached up and shut off the light before getting comfortable. However, before she could Gajeel wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her against his body. He was now laying on his back and her head was now on his chest, she wrapped her arms around his waist and their legs became an entangled mess.

He let out a contented sigh as she snuggled into him. Her citrus scent filled his nose as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "Goodnight Levy."

Levy let out a small giggle, she never would've guessed that the almighty Black Steel Gajeel would love to cuddle.

"Goodnight Gajeel." She said quietly, as she watched him start to drift off to sleep before letting her own eyelids flutter shut.

 **XxXxX**

I know that was short…Just a random thought that came to mind. I apologize for any mistakes I wrote this mainly on my phone…So I explained in my other AN on my main story why I haven't updated so I'll give you all a shortened version. My "good" friend read my fanfiction and basically said my writing is bad and that I should stop and just delete it. He laughed at it and not in laughing as though the story was amusing but laughed at it as my work is a joke. I got very discouraged but then I remembered all the wonderful people who like my stories and I got inspired to write again. So **thank you** for everyone who reviews, follows, favs, and overall just reads my work.

Answers to your reviews: I am currently working on 3 other one shots as well as a part 2 for chapter 3 (as well as my main story). So that being said, Chapter 5 second half is on hold. I have so many ideas for it so that's going to be put aside. Depending on how it goes I might make it a multi-chap…We'll see

Thank you Mizu aozora and Mia1837 for your reviews! Nalu is my OTP of OTP's!


End file.
